The Magic Touch
by Lovelights
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Typen, die sich nicht ausstehen können, dazu gezwungen werden, sich die Hände zu reichen. Das Trimagische Finale beschrieben aus der Sicht von Sirius Black und Severus Snape.
1. Sirius' Sicht

**Disclaimer:**  
Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling, leider, leider – wir machen das 'just for fun' 

Aber wir bedanken uns trotzdem ganz lieb, dass sie es erschaffen hat, denn allein wären wir wahrscheinlich nie auf die Idee gekommen, Fanfictions zu schreiben.

Die Figuren Georgia Gone und Daniel Simeon Levin sind Ariadnes Erfindung,

Asteria (Black) Tonks und Diona Snape sind in Zusammenarbeit mit Belvina entstanden.

Belvina sei auch noch einmal herzlich gedankt für den gut gemachten Job als Muse

Hier nochmals eine Bemerkung zur Unterscheidung:

Joelis Beiträge sind in Normalschrift

**Ariadnes Beiträge sind in Fettschrift**

_die Beträge Dritter werden kursiv geschrieben_

DIES IST KEINE WERTUNG DER WICHTIGKEIT !!!

_**The magic touch - Sirius' Sicht**_

Ich hab's gewusst. Ich habe gewusst, dass etwas passieren würde. Harrys Name ist nicht zufällig in den Feuerkelch geraten. Die letzte Aufgabe war so manipuliert, dass mein Patenkind in eine tödliche Falle geraten ist und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Dieses blöde Labyrinth ist sowieso eine totale Fehlkonstruktion. Man kann selbst von den Zuschauerrängen aus nicht erkennen, was sich darinnen eigentlich abspielt. Von der Bewältigung der Aufgaben und alledem konnte man nichts außer ein paar Funken, Rauchwölkchen oder farbige Nebenschleier sehen.

Dann endlich kommen die beiden in Sicht. Harry und Cedric, wie sie erst zögern und dann gemeinsam nach dem Pokal greifen. Soweit zumindest haben die Eventmanager aus dem Ministerium mitgedacht, den Sieger bei seinem Triumph mittels einer magischen Spiegelung sichtbar zu machen, anderenfalls wäre das ganze Spektakel völlig für die Füße gewesen.

Und dann das Finale, als beide mit einem ‚**Swusch**' verschwinden und nichts als blanke Entgeisterung zurücklassen. Erst ist unklar, was da passiert ist. Das Publikum denkt, es handele sich um eine letzte Prüfung. Aber dann wird die Aufregung an der Schiedsrichter-Tribüne unübersehbar und es dämmert allmählich, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes und Ungeplantes geschehen ist. Aufgeregtes Gemurmel, wildes Gestikulieren zwischen Dumbledore und Fudge, unterstützt von Karkaroff, Maxime, Weasley und Hagrid, der schneller als der Schall zur Stelle ist. Keiner weiß, was passiert ist, keiner ist im Stande, etwas zu unternehmen, alle reden durcheinander und beschuldigen sich gegenseitig des Versagens oder der Sabotage. Inzwischen haben sich die übrigen Posten, also McGonagall, Moody und Flitwick, auch noch zum Richtertisch gesellt und werden befragt. Niemand scheint etwas zu wissen.

Banges Warten, eine Ansage, dass es sich um einen Zwischenfall handelt und man noch nicht sagen kann, wer gewonnen hat und wie es weitergeht. Eine Blamage ohnegleichen für die Veranstalter. Für Dumbledore und mich ist es noch etwas ganz anderes. Ich habe den alten Mann schon oft besorgt gesehen, aber noch nie so wie jetzt. Selbst damals, als wir wussten, dass Voldemort die Potters angreifen wollte, war er entspannt geblieben und hatte Lösungen gesucht – die dank meiner blendenden Idee dann doch zum Fiasko wurden.

Jetzt ist er ratlos, machtlos, ja fast kopflos vor Angst und Sorge um seine Schützlinge. Vor allem natürlich um Harry. Auch ihm ist klar, dass nicht Cedric das Ziel dieses Anschlags ist. In mir tobt die Angst um Harry mit dem Gefühl, versagt zu haben um die Vormachtstellung. Zwischendrin immer wieder ein irrationales Aufflackern von Hoffnung, vielleicht hat sich doch nur jemand einen üblen Scherz erlaubt und die Champions kommen von irgendwoher zurückgetrabt, mit strahlenden Gesichtern. Aber es dauert zu lange, niemand meldet sich, um Entwarnung zu geben. Die Leute auf den Rängen werden unruhig.

Am liebsten würde ich vorstürmen und Karkaroff in seinen Hintern beißen, bis er gesteht. Oder wahlweise Snape. Einer von den beiden war es, ganz sicher. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit geschieht dann doch das Unverhoffte.

Ein ‚**Swusch**', ein Lichtblitz und sie sind wieder da, mitsamt dem Pokal. Erleichtertes Aufatmen allerseits, vereinzelte Jubelschreie für die Hogwarts-Champions, die anscheinend auch die letzte Aufgabe bewältigt haben. Dumbledore rennt auf sie zu, etliche andere folgen ihm. Man kann kaum noch was sehen, weil alle Zuschauer von ihren Sitzen aufgesprungen sind und die Hälse recken. Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach unten, ich muss zu Harry. Ich quetsche mich durch Beine hindurch, drücke meine Schnauze in Lücken, die sich schnell verbreitern, sobald die Umstehenden das Riesenviech mit dem feuchten Maul wahrnehmen. Dann ertönt ein Schrei, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

„Er ist tot!"

Ich erstarre zu Stein, alle Körperhaare haben sich gleichzeitig aufgestellt. Nein, das darf nicht sein, das kann nicht sein. Habe ich ihn nicht eben noch da liegen und sich bewegen sehen, mit dem Pokal in der Hand? Um mich herum herrscht aufgeregtes Gemurmel. „Cedric ist tot!", schreit jemand, es ist auf einmal still wie auf einem Friedhof. Mehrere Sekunden lang herrscht totales Schweigen, dann erhebt sich ein Sturmwind aus Gemurmel und Geschrei, es ist der erste Vorhof der Hölle hier. Ich kann mich wieder bewegen. Cedric interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur wissen, wie es Harry geht. Es ist schrecklich, das zuzugeben, aber im ersten Moment bin ich nur erleichtert, dass sie Cedric gerufen hat, nicht Harry. Das Mitleid mit dem anderen Jungen und seinen armen Eltern kommt erst viel später, wenn ich wieder klar denken kann. Jetzt ist nur eines wichtig: mein Harry lebt.

Es ist nicht durchzukommen. Die Leute machen keinen Platz. Alles quetscht sich auf die Gänge und Treppen, jeder versucht, auf das Feld zu kommen, Ministeriumsmitarbeiter versuchen, die Leute genau davon abzuhalten. Irgendwo in der Menge befinden sich die Eltern des Jungen und Dumbledore versucht, zu ihnen durchzudringen. Es geht hier weder vor noch zurück, ich kann nichts tun.

'Verdammt, lasst mich doch durch', denke ich, aber es hilft nichts. Ich muss wie alle anderen warten, bis sich der Knoten vor den Ausgängen allmählich löst, bis die Sicherheitskräfte einen Weg gefunden haben, diejenigen umzuleiten, die auf dem Feld nichts verloren haben und nur die durchlassen, die Angehörige oder Freunde sind.

Ich gerate mit den anderen Eltern und Schülern auf einen Pfad, der vom Labyrinth wegführt. Es gelingt mir, unauffällig eine Lücke im Absperrungssystem zu durchdringen und mich im Schutz der Dunkelheit wieder näher an das Geschehen heranzuarbeiten. Aber es ist zu spät. Moody hat Harry gepackt und bringt ihn hinauf zum Schloss. Sie haben schon einen ordentlichen Vorsprung. Ich kann nicht zu nahe an Moody heran. Er kann mit seinem magischen Auge sogar Animagi als solche erkennen. Ich wäre vermutlich schneller mit einem Schocker gelähmt, als ich bellen kann.

Ich drücke mich herum, bis Dumbledore die Diggorys gefunden und mit ihnen geredet hat. Snape ist da, er sieht ebenso blass und mitgenommen aus wie Dumbledore. Ich entdecke etwas wie Fürsorge und Mitleid und … Angst in seinem Gesicht. Man sieht ihm deutlich an, dass ihm das Schicksal dieser Kinder nicht egal ist. Entdecke ich da etwa eine Träne in seinem Auge glitzern? Schmerz sehe ich, er beißt die Zähne zusammen.

Dumbledore spricht den Diggorys sein Beileid aus, er ist aufgelöst wie ich es bisher selten gesehen habe. Sein Blick trifft mich plötzlich. Er erkennt mich. Mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken weist er auf Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Die Weasleys und Harrys Freunde drängen nach vorne – sie betrachten sich als seine Familie. Plötzlich bemerkt Dumbledore, dass Harry nicht mehr da ist, irgendjemand sagt, dass Moody ihn zum Schloss hinaufgebracht hat.

Dumbledore ist außer sich. Auf einmal erstarrt er, wird noch blasser als zuvor, ihm fällt buchstäblich alles aus dem Gesicht, was er an Selbstbeherrschung noch hatte. Er beordert Minerva und Snape an seine Seite und stürmt zum Schloss.

Der Tumult tobt immer noch. Menschen laufen kopflos und sinnlos in alle Richtungen. Am besten, ich versuche mich erst einmal bei Hagrid durchzuschnorren, bis ich Näheres weiß. Es dauert aber nicht lange, dann kommt McGonagall und holt mich. Sie nähert sich dem Kürbis-Beet, als wüsste sie genau, dass ich da sitze.

„Du, Hund! Komm mit, Dumbledore möchte dich sehen", sagt sie ohne Umschweife zu mir, so als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, mit einem Hund zu sprechen und ihn zum Schulleiter zu beordern. Ich trabe mit ihr mit. Sie hat keine Angst vor mir, aber auch aus ihrem Blick spricht Besorgnis. Ich renne fast vor ihr her, weil ich jetzt von Sorge um Harry getrieben bin. Sie wundert sich nicht einmal darüber.

Als wir im Schloss angekommen sind, sagt sie: „Er möchte, dass du in sein Büro gehst und dort auf ihn wartest." Ich setze mich in Bewegung und sie registriert ohne erkennbares Erstaunen, dass ich den Weg zu seinem Büro kenne. Sie sagt das Passwort zu dem Wasserspeier und lässt mich die Treppe besteigen. Sie selbst geht nicht mit mir, sie ist sich wohl sicher, dass ich zurechtkommen werde. Natürlich ist sie das. Sie ist Minerva, die coolste Lehrerin, die Hogwarts je hatte.

Oben angekommen öffne ich die Tür mit der Pfote und trete ein.

Fawkes sitzt da auf seiner Stange und betrachtet mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Er lässt ein leichtes Zwitschern hören. Ich komme aus dem Hund und gehe zu ihm, sage Hallo, obwohl ich das jetzt irgendwie seltsam finde. Ich war ewig nicht mehr in diesem Büro. Blöd, das dauernd zu erwähnen, ich war überall ewig nicht mehr. Mein Ururgroßvater Phineas Nigellus Black hängt an der Wand und öffnet seine Augen einen Spaltbreit. Als er mich erkennt, öffnet er sie richtig und betrachtet mich eingehend.

„Ein Black. Ein lebender Black! Ich dachte, wir wären inzwischen ausgestorben", murmelt er.

„Noch nicht ganz", antworte ich kühl. Ich konnte ihn auch nicht viel besser leiden als den Rest der Bagage.

„Der verlorene Sohn", säuselt er in spöttischem Ton von oben herab. „Nun? Wieder hier? Was tust du hier?"

„Warten", antworte ich.

„Sehr originell, die Antwort muss ich mir unbedingt merken! Hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du kommst nicht mehr oft nach Hause?"

„Die haben mich damals rausgeworfen, das weißt du doch", sage ich leise.

„Ach, und ich dachte, du wärst abgehauen. War es nicht vielmehr so? Deine Eltern waren ein wenig erzürnt deswegen."

„Ja, teils - teils. Erst bin ich abgehauen, dann haben sie mich aus der Ahnentafel getilgt. Bist du nun zufrieden?", frage ich unwirsch. Habe keine Lust, mich mit dem aalglatten Wortverdreher auf Diskussionen einzulassen. Er gewinnt immer.

„Zufrieden würde ich etwas anderes nennen. Immerhin lebst du noch, das ist eine Eigenschaft, die man nicht mehr allzu vielen Blacks nachsagen kann. Allerdings hat dein Lebenswandel sicher nicht unmaßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass deine Eltern vorzeitig ins Grab gesunken sind."

„Ach ja, natürlich war es meine Schuld. Es ist immer alles meine Schuld. Ganz klar. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich geboren wurde, ist es meine Schuld, wenn jemand in der Familie sich unwohl fühlt, sich aufregt, krank wird, den Löffel abgibt, oder?"

Seine hochnäsige Art hat mich schon immer auf die Palme gebracht, und das Gefasel jetzt beruhigt meine Nerven nicht wirklich. Ich bin eh schon angespannt wegen Harry.

„Nun ja, dein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis hat weder dazu beigetragen, den Verlust zu lindern, den deine Eltern durch den Tod deines Bruders erlitten haben, noch hat es offensichtlich dein Temperament und dein Benehmen in positiver Weise beeinflusst. Aber das war nicht zu erwarten, nach allem, was man so über Askaban hört. Du hattest nette Gesellschaft dort, nicht wahr? Deine Cousine …"

„Halt den Mund!", fahre ich ihn an. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, auch nur ein Wort über Bellatrix zu hören, schon gar nicht, dass sie meine Cousine ist.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt würde dir gut anstehen, ich bin immerhin dein Ururgroßvater", sagt er, während er mit einem gelangweilten Blick seine manikürten Nägel betrachtet. Er hat mich schon immer gerne gemaßregelt, seit ich auf der Welt bin, tut er das. Sein Portrait hing in meinem Zimmer und er hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen.

„Wie geht es der lieben Bellatrix? Ihr habt letzthin so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, da wird man doch wohl meinen, ihr hättet euch inzwischen zusammengerauft …"

Ich werde der Antwort enthoben, weil Dumbledore mit Harry hereinkommt. Ich atme erleichtert auf. Er scheint soweit okay zu sein. Er hat viel durchgemacht, aber er lebt und ist noch auf den Beinen. Mit zwei langen Schritten bin ich bei ihm und drücke ihn an mich. Mein Ahn verdreht die Augen und macht ein missbilligendes Geräusch.

Nun kommt Dumbledores schmerzhafte Befragung. Ich versuche ihn zu überzeugen, Harry eine Pause zu gönnen. Er sieht nicht aus, als ob er noch lange durchhalten könnte.

Aber Dumbledore besteht darauf. Harry muss in allen Einzelheiten schildern, was er erlebt hat, seit er den Pokal gegriffen hat. Es ist eine entsetzliche Geschichte, ich sehe wie er leidet, noch einmal alles durchleidet, und ich leide mit ihm. Als er zu der Stelle kommt, an der die Schatten seiner Eltern aus dem Zauberstab Voldemorts erschienen sind, bin selbst ich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Wie gerne hätte ich ihm das erspart. Wie gerne wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, um sie noch einmal zu sehen und ihnen zu sagen, wie Leid mir das alles tut.

Als Harry alles erzählt hat, sieht er erleichtert aus.

Dumbledore erlaubt mir, Harry als Hund auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten. Ein Haufen Weasleys und Hermine erwarten ihn schon. Der Schulleiter überredet sogar Poppy, dass der Hund dableiben darf, ich lege mich neben sein Bett. Poppy versorgt ihn mit dem Notwendigen und gibt ihm einen Schlaftrunk.

Doch kaum ist er eingeschlafen, geht draußen das Gepolter los. Fudge platzt mit McGonagall und Snape herein. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Täter sofort seinen Dementorenkuss bekommt. Er will nicht hören, was Dumbledore zu sagen hat. Er will nicht akzeptieren, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagt und Voldemort zurück ist. Dieser kleine Ignorant hat den einzig verfügbaren Zeugen gerade eliminiert, denn das, was von Barty Crouch junior jetzt noch übrig ist, ist ein seelenloser Körper, der zwar noch lebt, aber keinen Verstand mehr hat. Etwas, das man mit gutem Gewissen als eine lebende Leiche bezeichnen kann.

Ich knurre den Kerl an, ich könnte ihn in seinen fetten Hintern beißen, oder auf der anderen Seite, wo es richtig weh tut. Selbst als Snape seinen Ärmel hochkrempelt und das Dunkle Mal zeigt, will Fudge nicht glauben, was er sieht und hört. Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, das die Augen zuhält und meint, man könne es dann nicht sehen. Er stellt Harry seinen Trimagischen Gewinn auf den Nachttisch und rauscht davon.

Wir stehen alle sprachlos da und können es nicht fassen, wie einer nur so stur und unvernünftig sein kann. Dumbledore verteilt ein paar Aufgaben an die verschiedenen Erwachsenen, die da sind. Es bleiben kurz darauf nur noch Ron, Hermine, Molly und Snape im Raum und er, Dumbledore, verlangt, dass ich aus dem Hund komme. Ich tue es widerwillig. Es ist mir nicht angenehm, mich vor Snape zu zeigen, ich traue ihm nicht recht. Er hat das Mal auf seinem Arm. Ich vertraue Dumbledore, aber er macht Fehler, wie wir alle. Dumbledore verlangt, dass wir uns vertragen sollen. Er behauptet, wir seien auf derselben Seite und sollten fortan zusammenarbeiten. Snape protestiert. Er will mir nicht die Hand reichen, genauso wenig wie ich ihm.

„Der Kerl hat versucht, mich umzubringen!", behauptet er immer noch.

„Mein Gott, Snape! Das ist zwanzig Jahre her. Es war ein dummer Streich, ich habe damals nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst. Letztes Jahr habe ich dir den Arsch gerettet, als du dem Werwolf wieder gegenüber standest. Du warst bewusstlos, aber die Kinder können es bestätigen. Ich habe Remus von euch weggezerrt. Zum Dank dafür wolltest du mir einen Dementorenkuss verpassen lassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich unschuldig war. Oder besser, obwohl du es hättest wissen können, wenn du zugehört hättest. Ich denke, wir sind mehr als quitt."

Er geht mir wirklich auf den Geist mit den ollen Kamellen.

Die Kinder nicken eifrig, was natürlich für ihn keinerlei Beweiskraft hat. Aber ich sehe, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet. Dumbledore wird ungeduldig. Er will, dass wir zumindest offene Feindseligkeiten in Zukunft vermeiden und besteht darauf, dass wir uns die Hände reichen. Wir nähern uns zögerlich, ich lese in seinem Gesicht mindestens genauso viel Abscheu, wie ich selbst dabei empfinde. Schließlich ist es soweit, unsere Hände sind nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt, ich fühle seine Wärme. Dann berühren wir uns tatsächlich und etwas sehr Seltsames geschieht.

Es ist wie ein heftiger Stromstoß, der mich durchfährt. Sämtliche Körperhaare richten sich auf und ein heißes Gefühl verbreitet sich, ausgehend von meiner rechten Hand wie ein Flächenbrand über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich lasse ihn augenblicklich los, er sieht im selben Maß schockiert aus wie ich, anscheinend ist ihm dasselbe passiert. Hat Dumbledore einen heimlichen Zauber bewirkt bei diesem Kontakt? Zuzutrauen wäre das dem alten Fuchs.

Aber er sieht eher entnervt als vergnügt aus über unsere Reaktion. Ich denke nicht, dass er was gedreht hat. Allein um zu sehen, ob sich das wiederholt, wenn ich ihn noch mal berühre, würde ich gerne seine Hand wieder ergreifen, aber er hat sich schon schleunigst von mir zurückgezogen und macht ein verstörtes Gesicht. Finster blickt er mich an, als hätte ich das bewirkt. Okay. Er hat seine Erfahrungen mit mir, allerdings sind die auch schon an die zwanzig Jahre alt, manche sogar noch älter. Wäre das, was eben geschehen ist, damals in der Schule passiert, hätte ich ihm seine Reaktion nicht verübelt, schließlich haben wir uns ständig so einen Blödsinn ausgedacht. Aber dass er mir das jetzt immer noch zutraut, finde ich ein bisschen … infantil. Ja, ich finde, dass er sich kindisch benimmt, wenn er in mir immer noch denselben Kindskopf sieht, der ich vor zwanzig Jahren war.

Meine Handfläche brennt immer noch wie Feuer und es prickelt mir den Arm hinauf. Ich schaue Severus in die Augen, er blickt seine Hand an. Ich versuche, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl abzustreifen, indem ich meine Handfläche unauffällig an meiner Robe abwische, aber es geht nicht weg. Ich kann beobachten, wie Severus seine Handfläche ebenso unauffällig am linken Ärmel reibt, mit genauso unbefriedigendem Ergebnis, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen.

„Severus, du weißt, was ich von dir verlangen muss", sagt Dumbledore und ich kann sehen, wie dieser kurz nickt, obwohl ich glaube gesehen zu haben, dass seinem Gesicht das letzte Bisschen Farbe entweicht. Ein grimmiger, entschlossener Ausdruck liegt nun auf seinem Gesicht. Fast, als hätte er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck – oft habe ich ihn gesehen in Askaban. Mir wird fast übel. So sehr ich den Kerl verabscheue, dieser Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach furchtbar und ich will ihn nie wieder sehen müssen. Bei keinem Menschen. Er verabschiedet sich kurz und dreht sich mit dieser schwungvoll-dramatischen Bewegung um, die ich so drollig fand. Jetzt will ich ihn am liebsten am Umhang festhalten und ihm sagen, dass er nicht gehen soll. Egal was es ist, Dumbledore hat kein Recht, etwas zu verlangen, das einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck hervorruft. Von niemandem.

Doch Albus reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sirius, für dich habe ich auch einen Auftrag. Du musst die alten Ordensmitglieder informieren. Geh zu Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin und Mundungus Fletcher und sage ihnen, was passiert ist. Am besten, du tauchst erst mal bei Lupin unter. Ich melde mich dann bei euch."

„Aber …", protestiert Harry. Er sieht mich hilfesuchend an. ‚Lass mich nicht allein', rufen seine Augen verzweifelt und mir bricht es fast das Herz. Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlassen. Am liebsten würde ich nie mehr von seiner Seite weichen. Er ist mir wie ein eigenes Kind und benötigt meinen Schutz. Aber Albus sieht mich eindringlich an, gleichzeitig versichern mir seine Augen, dass er von nun an besser aufpassen wird.

„Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Harry. Versprochen!" Ich drücke ihm noch einmal die Hand, möchte ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen und wiegen, bis er eingeschlafen ist, so wie ich es früher gemacht habe, als er noch ein Baby war. Ich vermisse James schrecklich in diesem Moment und komme mir wie der schlechteste Pate der Welt vor, weil ich nicht zu Dumbledore sage, er soll doch jemand anderen für seine Botengänge benutzen. Stattdessen mache ich diese schrecklichen Erwachsenen-Sprüche, die ich als Kind so gehasst habe. Ja. Er versteht, dass ich jetzt tun muss, was in meiner Macht steht, um Dumbledore zu helfen. Aber seine Enttäuschung über mich steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und ich könnte Albus dafür vor die Füße kotzen. Ich nicke ihm kurz zu, verwandle mich in den Hund und renne lieber los, bevor ich es doch noch tue.


	2. Severus' Sicht

_**The Magic Touch - Severus' Sicht**_

**Starr vor Entsetzen sitze ich auf der Tribüne. Seit Wochen spüre ich ein leichtes Brennen in meinem linken Unterarm. Täglich tritt deutlicher hervor, was über so viele Jahre verblasst war. Meine Ahnungen haben mich nicht getrogen. Entsetzlich! Ich habe Dumbledore gewarnt, immer und immer wieder – vergebens. Wenn Harry etwas zustößt...!**

**Ich kann nichts mehr ändern, ich habe versagt. In meinem Hals sitzt ein Kloß, so dick, dass er mich fast am Atmen hindert, am Sprechen ohnehin. Eine eiskalte Faust hat sich um mein Herz gelegt und presst es unerbittlich zusammen.**

**'Lily, es tut mir so leid, ich konnte dein Kind genauso wenig schützen wie dich.'**

**Meine Augen starren ins Leere, aber ich kann sie nicht schließen, ich will den Tod kommen sehen, den ich verdiene.**

**Plötzlich überfällt mich ein unglaublicher Schmerz - in meinem Arm, nicht in der Brust. Nein, nein, nein, nicht auch das noch! Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann hier, mit den Menschen in meiner Nähe, die mir etwas bedeuten. Ich blende das Brennen aus, der Arm wird allmählich taub, als gehöre er nicht mehr zu mir. Mein Blick fällt auf Dumbledore und die Gruppe am Richtertisch, die angewachsen ist und immer noch heftig gestikulierend diskutiert. Ich sehe Igor zusammenzucken, unmerklich für andere. Er wird noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon ist.**

**Eine seltsames Gefühl von Zuversicht bemächtigt sich meiner: solange ich mein Herz schlagen fühle, weiß ich, dass der Potter-Junge lebt.**

**Der Lichtblitz erweckt mich aus meiner Starre. Ich sehe die Jungen auf dem Rasen liegen, ich lebe, er lebt, alles klar. Sofort suche ich einen Weg auf den Platz hinunter, schwinge mich über Sitzreihen, jetzt möchte ich die Flügel ausbreiten können und den kürzesten Weg nehmen. Alles um mich herum erstarrt, als der Ruf "Er ist tot!" ertönt. Alle außer mir, denn ich weiß, Harry kann nicht gemeint sein. Ich muss zu Dumbledore, nutze die Sekunden der ohrenbetäubenden Stille, um schneller voranzukommen.**

**Endlich habe ich es geschafft, bin auf dem Feld und erlebe, wie Harry sich an den leblosen Cedric klammert. Schockreaktion! Dumbledore spricht sanft auf den Jungen ein und löst geradezu zärtlich seine verkrampften Hände, zieht ihn auf die Füße und dreht ihn von dem schrecklichen Anblick weg. Harry schreit verzweifelt gegen den Lärm des Chaos an, aber nur Albus ist nah genug bei ihm, um etwas verstehen zu können. Ich knie mich neben den Jungen am Boden, er liegt auf dem Rücken, das ehemals hübsche Gesicht gezeichnet von Schrecken, die gebrochenen Augen starren in den Nachthimmel.**

**Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Warum Cedric? Er hat doch niemandem etwas getan, er war die Freundlichkeit in Person! Aber wie immer: die Unschuldigen trifft es zuerst. Wie soll ich jemanden schützen, wenn man mich nicht lässt?**

**Ich schließe ihm die Augen, kann das Entsetzen darin nicht mehr sehen. In Ermangelung anderer Möglichkeiten decke ich sein Gesicht mit meinem Taschentuch ab. Diese Sekunden gehören nur ihm und mir. Inzwischen steht Fudge neben uns, sein dämliches Gebrabbel höre ich nicht, erkenne nur den Klang seiner Stimme.**

**Als ich mich aufrichte, werde ich wieder von der Hektik erfasst. Über das Hin- und Hergerenne hinweg sehe ich, wie Mad-Eye, den humpelnden Harry stützend, das "Schlachtfeld" verlässt. Ich denke noch: 'Gut, verschaff dem Jungen etwas Ruhe, bring ihn in Sicherheit!'**

**Es wäre mir jedoch lieber, den Bengel in meiner Nähe zu wissen. Eigentlich möchte ich ihnen folgen, doch so wie ich den Paranoiker kenne, hätte ich schneller einen Schocker am Hals als ich Moody sagen kann.**

**Wo ist Albus? Ich entdecke ihn in der Menge, er spricht mit den Diggorys, versucht sie davon abzuhalten Cedric so zu sehen. Eher im Augenwinkel nehme ich die Weasleys und Granger wahr, sie kommen auf das Spielfeld gerannt und rufen nach Harry, immer wieder. Ich deute nur auf das Schlossportal. Dumbledore starrt entsetzt herüber, stellt sich Molly in den Weg und bremst die ganze Corona aus. Wie von Magneten gezogen trete ich hinzu.**

**"Severus, was ist los? Ich hatte Harry angewiesen, in meiner Nähe zu bleiben!"**

**"Moody, hat ihn mitgenommen!"**

**"Mad-Eye Moody? In drei Teufels Namen, was hat das schon wieder zu bedeuten? -- ****Minerva ...!"**

**Er gibt uns ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich: Moody stand daneben, als Albus mit Potter gesprochen hat, er muss es gehört haben. Ist der alte Spinner jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Sonst hat er doch jede von Albus' Anweisungen buchstabengetreu ausgeführt, ob sie ihm geschmeckt haben oder nicht. Ist es möglich...? Nein, es kann nicht sein, dass er unter dem '_Imperius_' steht. Absolut unwahrscheinlich, er misstraut doch jedem!**

**Mit wehenden Umhängen laufen wir hoch zum Portal. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, welche Geschwindigkeit sowohl Dumbledore als auch McGonagall an den Tag legen können.**

**"Auf, zu Moodys Büro", schnauft er, wir stürmen die Treppe hoch. Geschwindigkeit ist gefragt, noch können wir den Jungen retten. Wir halten uns nicht lange mit der Tür auf, mit einem gezielten Fluch ist sie schnell aus den Angeln gesprengt.**

**Zu unser aller Überraschung hat Harry den Psychopathen im gleichen Augenblick geschockt. Als sich der Staub wieder legt, erkenne ich im Feindglas, dass der Junge unser Näherkommen entdeckt hatte und geistesgegenwärtig genug war, Moody abzulenken.**

**'Großartig Potter, wirklich großartig, du hast es drauf, schnell zu schalten und selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren', ich kann meine Bewunderung kaum verhehlen, auch wenn ich mir kein bisschen anmerken lassen darf.**

**Als Dumbledore sagt: "Das ist nicht Moody!", wird mir schlagartig klar, wer sich da an meinen privaten Vorräten vergriffen hat und zwar gewaltig, die Wiederbeschaffung hat mich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet. Es juckt ganz fürchterlich in meinem Fuß, diesem Kerl, wer auch immer das sein mag, gehörig in die Weichteile zu treten, aber ich kann mich beherrschen. Dumbledore schaut mich nur an, ich verstehe sofort! Endlich, endlich darf ich mein Veritaserum zur Anwendung bringen. Ich brenne darauf, diesem Subjekt das Zeug einzuflößen.**

**Ich habe zwar überhaupt keinen Plan, was eine Hauselfe mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben soll, aber auf dem Rückweg von meinem Kerker hole ich sie aus der Küche. Die Anweisung für Minerva, einen Hund in sein Büro zu bringen, ist genauso unverständlich. Der Stress scheint Dumbledores Verstand angefressen zu haben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mache ich mir Sorgen, ob man seinem Urteilsvermögen noch vertrauen darf. Doch, mandarf! Schon vor Wochen hat er versucht, Fudge davon zu überzeugen, das Turnier abzubrechen. Aber dieser machtverliebte Trottel fühlte sich in seiner 'Ehre' angekratzt und schaltete auf stur.**

**Mein Gedankengang wird unterbrochen, als ich das Büro wieder betrete, Moodys Ersatzteile liegen über den Boden verteilt. Als ich den bewusstlosen Kerl erkenne, gerate ich außer Fassung: "Barty Crouch Junior!"**

**Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie ist das nur möglich? Sein Vater hatte ihn zu lebenslänglich Askaban verurteilt, dort soll er auch gestorben und begraben sein.**

**Jetzt liegt er hier, bleich, betäubt, aber lebend. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Aber es ist kaum ein Jahr her, als ich das letzte Mal einen Totgeglaubten und den bisher einzigen Ausbrecher aus dem Zauberergefängnis leibhaftig gesehen habe. Mich packt die Wut, dass sich dieser Abschaum, als Dumbledores alter Mitstreiter und Freund getarnt, hier eingeschlichen und uns alle zum Narren gehalten hat. Nicht nur mich, ich habe Albus noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt.**

**Es kostet mich viel Mühe, dem Kerl die drei Tropfen von dem Elixier einzuflößen, meine Hände zittern vor Aufregung. Währenddessen heult die Elfe uns einen vor, was wir ihrem Herrn angetan hätten. Wir warten noch einen Moment, bis McGonagall wieder eingetroffen ist, bevor Albus den Schockfluch aufhebt. Es scheint ihm wichtig zu sein, sie als weiteren Zeugen dabei zu haben. Kaum hat Dumbledore mit der Befragung angefangen, redet dieser Mistkerl wie ein Wasserfall und verrät uns alles. Wie seine Eltern ihn befreit haben, die Entdeckung durch Bertha Jorkins, die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft und die ganzen Vorbereitungen zu Voldemorts Wiederherstellung, ja, er gesteht sogar den Mord an seinem Vater. Mir dreht es fast den Magen um, dass der Alte seine Stellung missbraucht hat, dieses, dieses ... undankbare Geschöpf aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Noch unerträglicher ist der Stolz, mit dem er seine Verbrechen zugibt. Und weswegen das alles? Weil er eifersüchtig auf seine Mutter war!**

**"... er hat mich nie so geliebt, wie er sie liebte ..."**

**Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll. Das da ... hat doch keinen Schimmer, was es heißt, allseits abgelehnt, verachtet, misshandelt und missbraucht zu werden. Ich hätte nicht schlecht Lust, ihm das mal eben auf die Schnelle beizubringen. Doch Dumbledores verschnürt den Kerl wie ein Paket und lässt ihn von Minerva bewachen, mir gibt er vorsichtshalber die Anweisung, erst Poppy und anschließend den Minister herbei zu holen. Ist auch besser so, mich lieber nicht in Versuchung zu führen. Er selbst geht mit Harry in sein Büro.**

**Sicher doch, wen von uns interessiert es schon, was der Bengel zu berichten hat? Ich hasse es, wenn Dumbledore meine Geduld auf die Folter spannt! Auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel steigt mein Adrenalinspiegel nochmals um ein paar Punkte.**

**Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe, erstens kann Madam Pomfrey nichts für Albus' Entscheidungen und zweitens hat der Minister bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen bereits die Gesundheit meines Verstandes angezweifelt, weil ich dermaßen in Rage geraten war, dies braucht sich nicht zu wiederholen.**

**Ich sage der Heilerin Bescheid, dass sie sich um die miserable Verfassung des Ex-Auroren kümmern soll und wo sie ihn findet. Zögernd und tief durchatmend mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Labyrinth.**

**Die Ministeriums-Beamten haben die Schule weiträumig abgesperrt, jedenfalls ist niemand im Treppenhaus oder der Eingangshalle zu sehen. Auch auf dem Gelände vor dem Portal herrscht gähnende Leere ... etwas weiter entfernt sehe ich weinende und verängstigte Schüler in kleinen Gruppen bei ihren Eltern stehen, die nicht weniger verunsichert wirken.**

**Bevor ich meine Aufgabe in Angriff nehme, veranlasse ich, dass der Weasley-Clan und Hermine durchgelassen werden.**

**"Dumbledore unterhält sich gerade noch mit Harry in seinem Büro. Ihr könnt bei Madam Pomfrey auf ihn warten. Aber verhaltet euch ruhig, sie hat noch Mad-Eye Moody zu versorgen!"**

**Als die Mannschaft abzieht und ich mich umdrehe, glaube ich, mich trifft der Schlag. Fugde kommt auf mich zu, in Begleitung eines Dementors.**

**"Herr Minister, bitte ... das ist unmöglich ...", würge ich gerade noch heraus.**

**"Was erlauben Sie sich, Snape. Zu meinem Schutz kann ich bestellen, wen oder was ich will!", herrscht er mich an, dieser Wicht. Glaubt er tatsächlich, dass sich hier irgendetwas um ihn dreht? Welch eine Fehleinschätzung! Das bisschen Rampenlicht, was in letzter Zeit auf ihn gefallen ist, muss ihm maßlos zu Kopf gestiegen sein.**

**"Sie wissen doch, dass Dumbledore keine Dementoren auf dem Gelände duldet, im Schloss noch viel weniger!"**

**"Papperlapapp, hier geht es um meine persönliche Sicherheit, da interessieren mich Dumbledores Animositäten kein bisschen", schneidet er mir das Wort ab. Dieser herablassende Tonfall bringt mich schon wieder auf die Palme. Ruhig bleiben, hatte ich mir doch vorgenommen, in Gedanken zähle ich bis zehn, während diese schreckliche Kälte bis zu meinen Knochen vordringt. Schon wieder unterbricht er mich: "Nun sagen Sie schon, was los ist! Wer war das?"**

**"Barty Crouch junior."**

**"Unsinn, Mann, was erzählen Sie da für einen Blödsinn! Der war in Askaban und ist gestorben."**

**"Herr Minister, ... lassen Sie sich von ihm selbst erzählen, wie er entkommen konnte und welche Aufgabe er für den Dunklen Lord hier zu erfüllen hatte", antworte ich entnervt, mir ist die Lust vergangen, weitere Auskünfte zu erteilen. Soll er den Übeltäter verhören so lange er will, meinen Worten scheint er keinen Glauben schenken zu wollen.**

**Ich steige die Treppen schneller hoch, versuche den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen Fudge, dem Dementor und mir herzustellen. Dieser arrogante Schnösel, zwei internationale Großereignisse innerhalb von zwölf Monaten, beide Male endet das Ganze in einem Desaster, aber sein Ego ist aufgeblasen wie ein Fesselballon und er meint, er wäre der Nabel der Zaubererwelt. Dass ich nicht lache! Er gehört genau zu dem Menschenschlag, den ich besonders gut leiden kann: keinen Plan von Nichts haben, aber die Klappe bis zum Anschlag aufreißen und die Ratschläge von den Leuten in den Wind schlagen, die es besser wissen. Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass solche Zustände gewissenlose Subjekte auf den Plan rufen, die Macht an sich zu reißen ...**

**Minervas Schreckensschrei, als sie den Dementor erkennt, lässt mich aus meinen Überlegungen hochschrecken. Dieses ... Ding stürzt sich sofort auf den Gefangenen und beginnt unverzüglich mit dem Aussaugen seiner schwarzen Seele. Fudge sieht regungslos zu. Jetzt brülle ich auf, vor Entsetzen, weil er Crouch anscheinend gar nicht vernehmen WILL.**

**McGonagall schreit hysterisch und fast synchron mit mir: "Aufhören! Stop! Hören Sie sich doch erst einmal an, was der Mann zu sagen hat!"**

**Der Minister schüttelt den Kopf: "Ausbrecher verdienen es, dass die Strafe auf der Stelle vollzogen wird!"**

**Im ersten Moment schockiert mich diese Aussage, dann wird mir klar, was hier abgeht: Er versucht das Bekanntwerden eines zweiten Ausbruch aus dem Zauberergefängnis binnen relativ kurzer Zeit zu vertuschen. Geistesgegenwärtig will ich meinen Patronus aufrufen, es ist jedoch zu spät, der Todesser ist nur noch eine leere Hülle. So hat das keiner von uns gewollt. Soeben sind wertvolle Informationen für die Zaubererschaft im Allgemeinen und das Ministerium im Besonderen vernichtet worden, aus dem einzigen Grund, dass diese Pflaume sein Gesicht wahren will. Ich bin schier sprachlos über so viel Ignoranz. Minerva dagegen läuft gerade zur Hochform auf und betet alles vorhin Gehörte herunter, nicht gerade leise, wohlgemerkt.**

**"Das ist doch alles Unsinn", brüllt er zurück und schaut sie fast angewidert an. "Das ist die fixe Idee eines alten Mannes, um mich vor der magischen Gemeinschaft in Misskredit zu bringen. Schämen Sie sich nicht, bei diesem schmutzigen Spiel mitzumachen?"**

**Das schlägt dem Fass ja den Boden aus!**

**Selbst Minerva läuft jetzt eine Weile schweigend neben ihm her, in Richtung Krankenflügel. In der Aufregung hat sie vergessen, ihm auszurichten, dass Dumbledore ihn in seinem Büro erwartet. Als sie wieder das Wort ergreift, nimmt ihre Stimme eine unangenehm grelle Färbung an. Sie scheint ihre Hoffnung darauf zu setzen, dass man Hören nicht abstellen kann, offensichtlich vergebens.**

**Alle, die um Harrys Bett sitzen, starren uns voller Entsetzen an. Sekunden später ist Albus zur Stelle und tadelt Minerva, weil sie Moodys Büro verlassen hat. Erst erklären wir ihm die Sache mit dem Dementor, dann gibt er die Aussage von Barty Crouch allen Anwesenden preis, immer wieder unterbrochen von Fudges Abwiegelungsversuchen. Der hat jetzt seine Taktik geändert, er spricht gekünstelt geduldig mit Dumbledore und Harry, als hätte er es hier mit geistig minderbemittelten Eseln zu tun. Mir steigt schon wieder die Galle hoch, dieses Getue, ausgerechnet von dieser Null-Nummer, macht mich rasend. Ich kann das nicht länger mit anhören. Da fällt mir ein, ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Obwohl es mir vollkommen gegen den Strich geht, meinen Arm vor aller Augen bloß zu legen, öffne ich die Knöpfe und schlage den Ärmel zurück. Das Mal hebt sich schwarz von der Haut ab, die stark gerötet ist, als wäre sie schlimm entzündet. Selbst ich erschrecke bei dem Anblick.**

**"Das ist wohl Beweis genug", verkünde ich und halte es ihm direkt unter die Nase, erkläre allen Anwesenden, welche Bewandtnis dieses Zeichen hat.**

**Als er von Panikmache spricht, überschlägt sich bereits seine Stimme.**

**Dumbledores Vorschläge für das weitere Vorgehen lehnt er rundweg ab. Schreit etwas von Madigmachen seiner Erfolge (das ich nicht lache) und auf dem Höhepunkt der Diskussion kündigt er ihm die Freundschaft. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, knallt er den Gewinn auf den Nachttisch und rennt fluchtartig davon. Ratlos schauen wir einander an, keiner von uns versteht dieses Verhalten, noch weniger können wir die Haltung begreifen, die sich dahinter verbirgt.**

**Ich fühle mich immer noch, als hätte ich einen Striptease hingelegt. Allen Beteuerungen Dumbledores zum Trotz haben die Kinder mir immer misstraut. Daran wird sich jetzt erst recht nichts ändern, meine ich in den Gesichtern zu lesen. Während ich mich wieder richtig anziehe, schickt Albus einen Erwachsenen nach dem anderen mit neuen Aufgaben aus dem Raum, bis auf Molly und mich. Ich fühle mich von einer Breitseite getroffen, als er den Namen Sirius erwähnt. Ich sehe den Hundekopf das erste Mal, als dieser dem Schulleiter einen fragenden Blick zuwirft. Mir stockt der Atem. Nein, nicht auch das noch! Ohne es zu wollen, habe ich mich auch meinem Super-Erz-Rivalen gegenüber offenbart. Ich möchte im Boden versinken vor Scham und Wut.**

**Molly schreit diesmal vor Überraschung, als der meistgesuchte Zauberer plötzlich vor ihr steht.**

**Die Kinder nehmen es erstaunlich gelassen, und wie Ron seine Mutter beruhigt, hat schon etwas Komisches. Nichtsdestotrotz schielt sie zu Blacks abgerissener Kleidung, ob er ebenfalls das Mal auf dem Arm trägt und scheint erleichtert zu sein, nichts entdecken zu können.**

**Ich hingegen möchte ihm an die Gurgel gehen, für alles, was er mir jemals angetan bzw. wozu er seine Freunde angestiftet hat. Mir scheint, er macht sich lustig über meine Groll, bis er beteuert, mir letztes Jahr das Leben gerettet zu haben. Warum hat mir das keiner erzählt? Zornig schaue ich in die Runde, doch die Kinder nicken, kaum zu glauben.**

**Nur, ... das Vergeben geht nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere, auch wenn wir hundertmal auf der gleichen Seite stehen, für die gleiche Sache kämpfen. Zu alt ist unsere Feindschaft, zu tief sind die Wunden, die man mir geschlagen hat.**

**Was verlangt Albus? Wir sollen uns die Hände reichen? Das halte ich für übertrieben, aber er drängt uns dazu.**

**Ich will nicht!**

**Black anscheinend auch nicht.**

**Wir zögern beide, wohlwissend, dass uns keine andere Wahl bleibt.**

**Schließlich nähern sich unsere Hände, mehr aus Gehorsam als aus Überzeugung.**

**Noch liegt einiger Abstand zwischen ihnen und doch fühle ich ein seltsames Prickeln über die Finger ausbreiten, wie feine Nadelstiche, so als wäre die Hand eingeschlafen und kurz vor dem Wiederaufwachen. Wir berühren uns und drücken kurz zu. Das Gefühl ist viel stärker jetzt, in der ganzen Hand.**

**Sofort lasse ich los und ziehe die Hand hinter meinen Rücken, aber diese seltsame Empfindung breitet sich aus, klettert den Arm hinauf. Ich muss nachsehen, ob sich irgendetwas sichtlich verändert hat, kann jedoch nichts erkennen.**

**Ich versuche dieses Prickeln loszuwerden, indem ich über den Stoff meines Gehrockes reibe. Aber es gelingt mir nicht einmal ein 'überspielen' dieses Gefühls durch den anderen sensorischen Reiz.**

**Er kann es nicht lassen, der Schuft kann es nicht lassen, mich erniedrigen zu wollen.**

**Stünde Dumbledore nicht zwischen uns, ich würde ihm eine kleben. Kaum habe ich dies gedacht, überflutet das Prickeln meine Brust, vertreibt die Kälte, die der Dementor hinterlassen hat.**

**Es ... es fühlt sich toll an.**

**Was geschieht hier?**

**Welche Art von Magie ist dies nun schon wieder?**

**Eine solche Wärme von innen heraus, habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben nur zweimal gespürt, beide Male auf dem Astronomie-Turm, in der Nacht, als ich Narcissa die Sterne zeigte, und als Lily mich davon überzeugte, mich nicht zu weit über die Brüstung zu lehnen.**

**Wie meinen? Ob ich bereit bin, die Spionagetätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen?**

**"Auf keinen Fall", möchte ich Dumbledore entgegenschleudern.**

**So aufgewühlt kann ich mich unmöglich bei Voldemort blicken lassen. Egal, was das jetzt nun wieder ist, von dieser eigenartigen Begegnung darf der Dunkle Lord nichts erfahren.**


End file.
